nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Nefaria
Count Nefaria is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in Avengers #13 (February, 1965) and was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Fictional character biography Luchino Nefaria is a wealthy Italian aristocrat, who while a traditionalist also desires greater wealth and power, driving him to join the criminal organization the Maggia. The recently formed superhero team the Avengers, however, thwart many of his plans and force a direct conflict, so Nefaria lures them to his castle on the pretence of a charity event, and places them in suspended animation, using images which threaten to take control of America. After he releases them, the Avengers become suspicious of him after hearing they are wanted and they cannot remember what happened at the castle. They go to the castle, however nearly all of them are paralyzed by Nefaria's gas. Meanwhile the Teen Brigade were captured by Nefaria, and when they tried to contact the Avengers were thrown in a dungeon which would place them into suspended animation if they touched the walls. Captain America gets into the castle without touching the ground, other Avengers, or walls, and freed the Teen Brigade, who gave the antidote to the Avengers. Captain America was also paralyzed, and with his hands and feet attached to ropes he was suspended between floor and ceiling, where Nefaria mocked him, saying he would be a hero for capturing him. However Iron Man then burst through the wall. Neferia was defeated and deported after an officer heard him confess to being in the Maggia.[1] In retaliation, Nefaria then unsuccessfully attempts to destroy Iron Man,[2] and then suffers yet another defeat when stopped by the mutant X-Men.[3] Nefaria reappears several years later and attempts to take control of the United States base NORAD, but is stopped by the X-Men once again. Nefaria attempts to escape in a plane which is attacked by the X-Man Thunderbird. The plane then explodes, killing Thunderbird and injuring Nefaria.[4] Now virtually destitute and discredited, Nefaria hires the supervillains the Living Laser, Power Man, and Whirlwind to form the second Lethal Legion. The group rob several banks, and unwittingly finance an experiment Nefaria has created in a bid to become superhuman. Employing the former scientific adviser to Baron Heinrich Zemo, Nefaria devises a means of temporarily amplifying the abilities of the Lethal Legion, and then sends them into combat against the Avengers. The effect, however, is temporary and once defeated their combined abilities are drained by Nefaria, who possesses them magnified a hundredfold. After a long and protracted battle, Nefaria is finally defeated.[5] Nefaria is then kept in isolation and under observation by the Avengers, and it is discovered that the process to empower him makes Nefaria immortal but vulnerable as his body reconfigures itself. Whitney Frost, also known as Madame Masque and the daughter of Nefaria, attempts to find a cure for what she believes to be his deteriorating condition. She hires the Ani-Men to attack Avengers Mansion and free her father. While battling Iron Man, Nefaria's life-support system is severed and his weakened form is crushed by a stored Jupiter Landing Vehicle.[6] Nefaria briefly reappears some time later as a corpse reanimated by the villain the Grim Reaper. The Reaper directs Nefaria to attack the Avengers, but loses control soon afterwards and Nefaria dies once again.[7] Nefaria eventually reappears, but in an ionic humanoid form, and constantly requires ionic energy to sustain his existence. He battles Iron Man [8] and later Captain America and Ka-Zar in the Savage Land as he attempts to find sources of energy.[9] Nefaria then plans to detonate an ionic bomb, which will transform millions of people into an ionic state which he can then control, perceiving it as the best way to guarantee that he receives the respect that he feels he deserves. Nefaria gains control of the ionic heroes Wonder Man and Atlas who he intends to use to kill the Avengers, but he is stopped by the combined efforts of the Avengers, fellow superhero team the Thunderbolts and Madame Masque, Masque using a weapon she had developed to disrupt Nefaria's own ionic energy.[10] He is next seen as an inmate of The Raft, a prison for supervillains, and escapes when Electro stages a mass breakout.[11] Following the Siege storyline, Madame Masque sought out her father to help the Hood after Loki took back the Norn Stones. The New Avengers capture John King (Hood's cousin) and use him to track the Hood and Madame Masque. After a battle with Count Nefaria, they capture the villains and bring all four of them to Maria Hill to place them under arrest.[12] Nefaria returns within the pages of Moon Knight, having established himself as the new Kingpin of Los Angeles.[13] Daken attempts to kill him but fails.[volume & issue needed] Powers and abilities Nefaria was a normal human until subjected to a process perfected by one of Baron Heinrich Zemo's scientists Dr. Kenneth Sturdy which granted him the combined powers of the villains the Living Laser (energy projection), Power Man (strength), and Whirlwind (speed), amplified a hundredfold.[volume & issue needed] Because of this, Nefaria is one of the physically strongest known humans in the Marvel Universe. He has toppled a 40-story building with little effort,[volume & issue needed] withstood a blow from Wonder Man without flinching,[volume & issue needed] fought an enraged Thor to a standstill with no apparent damage from strikes of his hammer, even stopping it with his bare hand,[volume & issue needed] and has withstood simultaneous attacks by multiple teams of Avengers at once and laughed it off. The character then aged until his body evolved,[volume & issue needed] and eventually shifted to an ionic form, able to create ionic constructs and manipulate other ionic beings.[volume & issue needed] As such, Nefaria is now effectively immortal, and virtually indestructible. He also has the power of flight when before he could only leap great distances.[volume & issue needed] Although it is possible to deplete Nefaria's ionic energy in combat by forcing him to expend energy faster than his body can replenish it, Giant-Man has calculated that it would take three weeks of constant combat - without even giving Nefaria time to pause for breath - for even the combined forces of the Avengers and the Thunderbolts to deplete Nefaria's ionic energy reserves completely in that manner.[volume & issue needed] However, Madame Masque has developed a weapon that disrupts Nefaria's ionic energy.[14] Role in Ultima In Ultima, Count Nefaria appears in a style designed in the Yost Universe. As head of the Maggia Crime Cartel, Nefaria was a natural choice for joining the Organization as a Dark Master. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters Category:Maggia Category:Characters